James? The Hero?
by katcullenluvsjatie
Summary: I never thought I was a hero. I thought I was just an ordinary person who was at the right place at the right time. However, that's not what she thought. She thought I was a hero. Her hero. I didn't. However, did that matter?


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing**_  
_**Rating: M**_

_** Chapter 1: Settling in and meeting Katie **_

Hero~ remarkably brave person

I never thought I was a hero. I thought I was just an ordinary person who was at the right place at the right time. However, that's not what she thought. She thought I was a hero. Her hero. I didn't. However, did that matter?

* * *

4 weeks earlier

**James' POV**

"I can't believe you just bought $675 worth of summer clothes", I said in shock as we walked out the mall. "What? It costs to be beautiful", Kat, said while Stevie nodded. I rolled my eyes. We all eyed my little brother, Kendall as he placed his arm around Kat's shoulders. "What", Kat said innocently. Kendall looked like he knew why we were looking but he did not want to admit it. He quickly removed it. I gave him the "we'll talk later" look. He nodded and smiled at Kat. She smiled back, looking completely clueless. "Nothing", I said. We got in Carlos' SUV and drove to My Malibu Beach House, where we would be spending the summer.  
Twenty mins later

I unlocked the door and we all walked inside. "Just like Dad left it", I said to Kendall. My Dad, Kenneth Diamond, died last year. He had an unknown terminal illness. He left us his beach house. Kendall was adopted into our family in 2004. We watched as Stevie, Logan, Camille, Kat, and Carlos stared in awe at the flat screen TV's, Wii, X-box, PS3, shelf full of video games that haven't even came out in Europe yet, PSP's, and Hockey and Playboy Magazines lined up on 3 shelves. Kendall's eyes landed on an open playboy magazine that had a woman only wearing a scarf on the page. ONLY THE SCARF. Kat notice, scoffed at him and walked away to the den, totally pissed. Kendall scurried after her. We all laughed at their actions. They were soo in love with each other and did not know it. We heard Kat's giggle and then a loud slapping sound. They both walked back in holding hands with Kendall holding his cheek. Camille giggled and patted Kat's head. "Sweetie, did you slap Kendall?" Camille asked. Kat nodded. "I learned from you". We all burst into laughter. Once we all calmed down, we went our separate ways so we could unpack. I roomed by myself. Carlos and Stevie shared a room, since they are close friends. Kendall and Kat shared a room, because he was the one who helped her when she had trouble sleeping and we all know they are in love with each other. Logan and Camille shared a room, since they were dating. Everyone was happy with our sleeping/rooming arrangements. We all unpacked and got into our swimsuits. Kendall and I left early so we could talk before anyone got there. Kendall hugged Kat before we left. We laid both of our blankets out and lay down. "So, what's going on with you and Kat?" I asked, putting on my sunglasses and putting both arms behind my head. "I don't know", he said hopelessly. "What do you know?", I asked. "I know that, I am totally, absolutely in love with her", he said honestly, with his eyes closed. I looked up and saw Kat, Stevie, Camille, and a girl I did not know standing behind him. "Um, Kendall", I said nervously. He opened his eyes. "She's behind me, isn't she?" he asked knowingly. I nodded. Kendall got on his knees and looked up at her. Kat got on her knees, wrapped her arms around his neck, and gave him a toothy smile. "I love you too, Kenny", she confessed. She kissed him passionately and snuggled in his chest. "Wow, um Kendall, James, this is Katie. Katie, this is Kendall Knight and James Diamond", Stevie said pointing at us as she went. "um, it's nice to meet you, Katie", I said nervously. "Nice to meet you too", she said sweetly. I cannot help it but Katie was much sexier than any Playboy Model I have ever seen. I could not help but stare at her chest. She caught me staring at her chest, scoffed, and walked away, with Stevie and Camille hot on her tail. I ran after them.

I grabbed Katie's arm and made her look at me. She had the most beautiful eyes I ever seen. They were a mixture of chocolate brown and light hazel. "I'm sorry. Um… I should have never stared at your… chest. Let's start over", I said. She smiled. "I'm Katie", she said sweetly. "I'm James. Nice to meet you, Katie", I said. We all walked back to our blankets and saw Kat and Kendall dry humping each other, moaning each others names loudly. We all watched in shock. Looks like Kat isn't as innocent as we thought. "Get your dirty, mangy hands off my sister!" Stevie screamed. They immediately pulled away. Kat's face was almost as red as her hair. Carlos, Camille, Logan, Katie, and I were trying to muffle our laughter with our hands. There were three hickeys on Kat's neck. "What do you want?" Kat asked harshly, practically screaming at Stevie. We all stared in shock. Kat never gets mad, especially not at Stevie. "Excuse me?" Stevie asked. Kat stood up and looked up at Stevie. "Stop acting like mom. Last time I checked, mom died 2 years ago", Kat screamed. Stevie gasped when Kat mentioned their mom. Their mom, Margherita Alexandria Marcy Martinez, died of gastroenteritis in 2011. Ever since she died, Stevie took her place and has been held responsible for Kat and her little sisters and brothers. However, lately, she's been more of a control freak over Kat. Stevie ran back to the beach house. I could see Katie tense up a little, so I took the chance to pull her away. She gave me a confused look. "You looked tense", I said. She smiled. I smiled back.

"So, tell me about yourself Katie", I said. "There is absolutely nothing to tell. My name is Katherine Apple Knight, but never call me that, I live in San Francisco, I'm 17, I am adopted, according to my foster parents, I have a twin brother named Kendall and I've never met him , I love the beach, I'm an upcoming actress, I have 2 dogs named Lucy and Beethoven, and I guess that's it", she said honestly. I smiled at her and she smiled back. Her eyes mesmerize me. I couldn't help but stare into them. She stared back. I leaned in and she grabbed my shirt and pulled me closer. Our lips were centimeters apart. "I think we should get back", she whispered.

She pulled away and stood up. I stood up and we walked back to everyone else. I can't believe we almost kissed. I lie on my beach towel and saw other towels surrounded it. I guess the guys joined us. Katie laid beside me on my towel. Kat and Kendall were still making out beside me. Katie smiled at me and reached up and whispered "that can be us" in my ear.

My eyes widened. She stood up and began walking towards the beach house. I followed. Once we were in the house, she grabbed me and kissed me deeply. I pushed her against the wall, deepening the kiss. She let out a moan. I felt her hands reaching for my shirt buttons. When she finally got through the buttons, I shook it off. I picked her up, carried her bridal-styled to my room, locked the door, and sat her on my bed. I watched as she quickly removed her sundress, bra, and thong. Her body was undeniably beautiful. Marvelous. Gorgeous. Her tan skin. Her plump, toned breasts. Her perfect curves. Her wet pussy. I couldn't take it anymore. I climbed on top of her and attacked her breasts. She broke out in moans, hisses, and gasps.  
"James, please. I need you, now. Oh god…".  
"what do you want me to do to you".  
"EAT. NOW".  
I obeyed. I positioned our bodies and spread her legs. I spread her lips apart, slid my tongue in, and explored. . Am I doing this right? Why is she so quiet? Does she know I'm a virgin? I quickly slid my tongue in and out of her. Katie broke out into moans and gasps. I pushed my tongue deeper inside her.  
"James, you're soo good".  
I moaned at the taste of her. I reached my hands up to her ass and gently squeezed it. She lightly moaned. I pulled my mouth away and kissed her eagerly. She flipped us over, so she was on top. She smiled at me.  
"your turn"  
My eyes widened. She rubbed my cock, which was covered in my pre-cum. She tightened her grip on me. I moaned in pleasure.  
"Am I hurting you?"  
"No, please don't stop."  
I moaned. She trailed kisses up and down my cock.  
"You like that, Jamie."  
"Yes. don't stop."  
"oh, were just getting started"  
She began stroking my cock. We were interrupted by frantic knocking on the door.  
"James, open this door!  
Katie slipped off of me, went to the dresser, picked out one of my shirts, and answer the door. It was Kendall.  
"Do you have a condom?"  
"medicine cabinet. Second drawer."  
"thank you"  
He left. I looked at Katie and smiled.  
"you have beautiful eyes, Katie."  
She blushed.  
"thank you"  
"welcome"  
"James?"

"Yes?

"I'm sorry. I thought I was ready for this but I'm not."  
"Katie, we don't have to. We can get to know each other first. What do you wanna do?"  
"How about lunch?"


End file.
